The Horrible Relationship
by MOON IS COOL
Summary: I am a girl. A girl who is a slave to the king. He torments me. The only persons who keeps me alive is Hays, the kings servant. But he too will be lost. Only Link can save us from horrids of this catastrophe.
1. Chapter 1: Chained

Ch. 1

Why does he do this to me? Why am I the one he loves? Why couldn't he love someone else? I guess I have to deal with it to keep my people safe. We are a little kingdom on the outskirts of Hyrule. To let them be free of his evil, my father gave my dignity to King James and let him throw it away. It hurts my heart, and my mothers, knowing that I'm up here locked away. I could never show my face to anyone on the outside ever again.

The king has no love for me, only the pleasure that he gets when he torments me. I am just a piece of ass to him and that's all I will ever be. A whore that he doesn't have to pay.

He keeps me chained to a bed, letting the whole world see me. I only get to wear a tight, red lace bra and a white, see through skirt. I feel disgraceful. Every time he walks in, I flinch, hoping that he'll let me go and I'll never have to see him ever again. But I'm not that lucky.

Last night he dripped candle wax on my chest and made his way down towards my pussy. It burned me a little. He saw my face flinch from the burning and grabbed a wet cloth. His hand gently rubbed the burned spot. It felt good to have him rub me with the cloth, but only because I was burned.

I could feel his other hand getting closer to my pussy. His fingers were slowly pushing their way inside me. He was thrusting them back and fourth. All I could do was lie there and cry softly.

"Don't cry my love," he whispered into my ear. "It'll all be over soon."

I just wept as he licked my face.

"Your tears taste sweet," he said with a grin on his face.

He grabbed my left breast and rubbed it furiously. His other hand, still inside me, was getting deeper and I screamed and told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He kept at it till he finally stopped. He just laid on top of me, breathing hard. I was tingling in all places. Tears ran down my face.

He got up, took the chains off me and turned me over. He grabbed my sides and pulled me up to his crotch. He rammed his hard dick inside me and started thrusting hard. Starting slow, getting faster and faster. It hurt. I reached for the bed rail and tried to escape but he just pulled me back.

"Naughty girl," he said while slapping my ass. "Youre mine and I won't let you go. Ever!"

Tonight he has something very special planned for me he says. I'm scared. His servant, Hays, walked in. He was carrying a large tray with my dinner on it. He sat it down on the table next to the bed. Then picked up a spoon and started feeding me soup. He was a nice man. Tall, buff, somebody you wouldn't think would be a servant, more like a bodyguard. He stopped feeding me. I could tell something was wrong by the look in his eyes.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Seeing you like this just makes me sick," he said looking at my chains. " If I could let you go I would but the king would be very displeased with me."

I smiled at him. He has a good heart. Even though he can't stop the king, he does get him away from me sometimes. And when the king is not here, he unchains me and we have a little fun of our own.

"I want to take you away from here and never look back," he said while rubbing my cheek.

"If only we could."

I looked into his eyes. He stared into mine. The king walked in.

"Leave servant," he yelled to him, "And let me and Alysa have our privacy!"

"Yes my king."

Hays walked out, looked back and stared at me. I stared at him till he left the room. James took off his shirt and pants. He only left his boxers on. They were so tight you could see the outline of his dick. He slowly crawled on the bed and on top of me. He kissed my lips, then slowly moved his way down my neck, then made his way toward my pussy. I felt his wet tongue make his way down my stomach and stop at my clit. He licked it and a tingle ran through me. He kept licking and the tingle wouldn't go away.

"STOP IT," I yelled.

I started squirming and tried kicking him. He held down my legs. I tried to escape but he was too strong. He kept licking my clit. The tingles got worse. I couldn't take it anymore, I could feel myself about to cum.

"I'M ABOUT TO -," I suddenly stopped to feel the cum squirt out of me. He stopped licking me.

I looked down to see James looking up at me with my cum all over his face. He gave me a small grin and licked his lips.

"Tasty," he said.

"P-Please stop," I begged.

"The more you beg, the more I'm going to it."

I looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming down my face. He grabbed my face and shoved his tongue down my throat. I could taste my own cum from his mouth. It was very displeasing. He lifted up from my face leaving some cum on my cheek. He licked it off my face.

He licked me all the way back to my pussy. His head stopped, looked up at me.

"You'll enjoy this," he said as he grabbed my legs and shoved his tongue into me.

I flinched and started crying. The pillow became wet from all my tears. His tongue was deep inside me. Cum was all over his face. It was a horrible and painful sight!


	2. Chapter 2: Lover's hope

**Ch. 2**

**I'm still crying over what James did to me. Hays tried to talk to him, again, but he still wouldn't listen, again. I told Hays to stop trying but he said to me that he will not until I am set free. James has threatened him many times to stop asking him to set me free. Hays is going to get himself killed if he doesn't stop. **

**Hays is the only thing that keeps me going. If it wasn't for his sweet smile and gentle touch, I think I would have died by now. He's the only person I feel safe around. When he holds me I feel like I'm not in chains , not held captive, not a sex slave...I feel protected. Speak of the devil.**

**"How are you feeling," he asked.**

**"Okay, I guess," I answered. **

**"I tried to talk to him, but he won't listen!"**

**"I told you to stop trying. He's never going to let me go. The only way I'll be free is if he dies."**

**"Maybe I can do that."**

**I looked at him with concern.**

**"Do what? Kill him?! If you do that then you will surely die! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I don't want you to die trying to save a whore like me."**

**"You are not a whore! I don't want that word coming from your mouth again. You hear me? I love you and I would do anything for you!"**

**"I don't want you to kill for me!"**

**"Why?! You will be free!"**

**"Yeah, but-"**

**"I want you to be free."**

**"And I want you to be free with me. I don't want to be free knowing you're dead because of me!"**

**He sighed then grabbed my shoulders.**

**"Look, I'm going to set you free and that's that."**

**I looked into his eyes and said, "OK."**

**He rubbed my cheek and kissed me passionately. I added my tongue to deepen the kiss. His hand slowly, reached for my breast. He started playing with my nipple. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. **

**He then got on top of me, now playing with both breasts. I moaned a little. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. His hands moved lower towards my pussy. **

**One..two..three fingers were shoved into me. My g spot was hit perfectly. The sensation of it all - was just so amazing. **

**He pulled off my underwear with his mouth. I chuckled looking at him. He then spread open my pussy, licking my cliterous. Tingles spread through my body.**

**His pants were pulled of vigorously as he stood up to take them off. His huge hard cock was staring me in the face as I waited on him to shove it inside me. **

**He walked to the side of the bed and unchained me. It felt good to have the chains taken off for a little while. He laid down on the bed putting me on top of him. We're about to have some fun. I positioned myself on his dick so i could be comfortable. I leaned my head back as I slowly went down on him because the feeling was so wonderful. **

**He held my sides as I went up and down, getting a faster by the minute. I then was laid down on my back and he shoved himself in me hard. He was thrusting hard and fast. **

**"Harder," I said.**

**He thrusted harder. **

**"I'm about to cum," he yelled.**

**I was too.**

**He thrusted even faster until I could feel him cum inside me. He laid on top of me as he tries to get his breath back. **

**"I...love...you," he said breathlessly.**

**"I love you too."**

**We lie there for a few minutes getting out breath back. I don't want Hays to die for me. He's my man and I can't let him do that. **

**"Please promise me that you won't kill James."**

**"I have to, for you. I want you to be free."**

**"Please promise me."**

**"I can't."**

**"I don't want you to die!"**

**"I'm not. I'm going to kill him and we'll be gone before they can catch us."**

**I looked at him. **

**"Please promise me you won't die."**

**"I promise."**


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping to Castletown

**Ch. 3**

**"Good morning my sweet," James said. "Did you sleep well?"**

**"I don't know," I said while staring at him angrily.**

**"Don't be so mad," he said trying to be sweet. "You know you loved it?"**

**"Yeah, I love getting rammed," I said sarcastically.**

**"Whatever? I have other matters to attend to. I'm leaving for a trip to Castletown. I'll leave my guards to watch you at all times."**

**"OK"**

**Its a lot quieter without him anyway. That's just more time for me and Hays. But why does he have to go to Castletown? He doesn't ever go to Castletown except to go through it. Something isn't right and I want to know what he's planning.**

**Three days have gone by now. No word from James. But there has been a lot of shipments of bombs being brought to the castle. Strange, why were bombs being brought here? Is a war about to start? No, we haven't had a war here in decades. Not since the last time Ganondorf tried to take over Hyrule. **

**Hays walked in with a strange look on his face. He looked worried. **

**"What's wrong," I asked. **

**He stared at me for a little bit before he replied.**

**"James has partnered with Ganondorf!"**

**I couldn't believe it! Once enemies, now allies! Is he mad?! Ganondorf is nothing but trouble, but so is James.**

**"Why," I asked concerned.**

**"He is going to attack Princess Zelda's castle."**

**"How?"**

**"Our army and his bombs."**

**"What are we going to do?"**

**"Idk, I just don't know."**

**"What has Princess Zelda done to James to make him want to join Ganondorf?"**

**"Apparently she wouldn't fund us anymore money to help with our troops. But that is just a rumor. The other rumor is that she won't let any more food be distributed to us. But as I said, it's just a rumor."**

**"Have you heard of his return?"**

**"No. But I am going to sneak you out of here, tonight."**

**"We will get caught!"**

**"Not if I sneak you in a carriage going to Castletown."**

**"What if they catch us?"**

**"They won't. I know a guard that will sneak us to the carriages."**

**"Ok," I said hesitantly.**

**That night hays came into the room and unchained me. I grabbed a robe from the dresser and we met the guard. He helped Hays put me in the carriage and stacked hay on top of me. Hays and I said our goodbyes and he told me that he will find me when the war is over.**

**"I love you Alysa and when all this mess is through, I will find you and we can build a house out in the woods where no one can find us. We can be together for the rest of our lives."**

**"I love you too my sweet Hays. Please keep your promise?"**

**"I will my love. I won't fail you."**

**We kissed. I will miss those soft lips of his. As the carriage pulled away, the lantern that he was holding, was slowly fading away. All I could see was darkness. The hay poked into me. I was scared. What was waiting on me when I get to Castletown? Will the guard tell James and have guards sent out to find me? Will Hays get caught for sneaking me out and James have him executed? **

**I tried to get some sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Hays. I looked out of the hay and saw the sun rising. It was beautiful. The orange and purple of the sky. The clouds so thin that you could see the other side. A magical moment. I just wish Hays could be next to me watching it too. **

**We made it to the town. It was so lively and full of people. I've only gone to Castletown once and that was when I was little. I don't remember a lot but I do remember a clothes shop somewhere around here. **

**The carriage stopped. I hopped out before anyone could see me. It was so crowded, and at this early in the morning. I walked into a nearby shop that sold clothes and other accessories. I picked out a purple dress with flowers on it. A boy walked in. He looked to about 17, 18 years old. He wore a green hat and a green tunic. He was carrying a shield and sword on his back. I remember stories Hays used to tell me about a boy with a green hat and a green tunic. He also had the Triforce of Courage on his left hand. I looked at the boys left hand. It was there! The stories are true. Now what was his name? I walked up to him.**

**"Hi," I said nervously, "I was wondering if I could ask you something. Do you mind?"**

**"No not at all," he said, "What did you want to ask?"**

**"I was wondering, what's your name?"**

**"My name is Link."**

**Hey guys! I have been thinking about making another story but I can't decide on what to write on. So I want you to take the poll on my profile and choose one please! Thank you!**


End file.
